VELMA KELLY'S AUTOBIOGRAPHY
by Little Jazz Baby
Summary: Everything you ever wanted to know about Velma Kelly is here!
1. A Star Is Born

_**ALL THAT JAZZ - MY AUTOBIOGRAPHY BY VELMA KELLY **_

**Chapter 1 - A Star Is Born.**

Some people know me as the tough murderess who killed her husband and sister and felt no emotion afterwards. To others I am the other half of a double act and will let nothing come between me and my career. But who is the real Velma Kelly?

you are about to find out!

I was born in Chicago on April 22nd 1890, the second child of Frank and Ruby Kelly. We lived in a small block of flats and our family were quite poor.

My mother was an ambitious woman who wanted nothing more then to preform on the stage, but she didn't get very far as my father didn't think that his wife should be preforming - he wanted her to stay at home and look after the house and kids. He wanted to be the main breadwinner and to have everyone respect him - my mother and elder sister did because my father could be very handy with his fists...

Now you all know that I had a sister named Veronica - but she wasn't the eldest. I had another sister called Catherine , and if you think I'm beautiful - well, I'd look like a tramp compared to her.

I don't remember that much of my very early life, only that even as a baby I loved jazz music. My mother told me that whenever I heard jazz music on the radio I would laugh with delight, and cry when anything else was played .

My earliest memory was my mother singing me to sleep - she had the most beautiful singing voice - and I only wish that she had the chance to show the world her amazing talent.


	2. Veronica And Bye Bye Mommy

**CHAPTER 2 - VERONICA AND "BYE BYE MOMMY"**

Two years later my sister Veronica was born. I hated her as soon as I saw her. All my mother and father's attention went on her and I was pushed out of the way and Catherine was ordered to look after me . Catherine did this without complaint and we became very close - she was like a mother to me , even at the young age of 7.

Veronica, on the other hand was a sneaky, two -faced bitch. She was my father's favorite and would always get the best of everything. In his eyes , she could do no wrong. She loved telling my dad everything Catherine and I did - especially if she knew the bad things and she would watch with glee whenever we got a wack. I think she was jelous of the closeness between Catherine and I and she did everything she could to break us up - for what she made happen I'm glad I killed her and I hope she rots in hell....

My mother could't cope with the strain of another baby and secretly began an affair with a man called Thomas Carter. This carried on for months without my any one knowing except Catherine, as my mother confided everything to her because she knew she would never tell.

One day, my father came home early from work. He found my Mom and Thomas having passionate sex in their bed. He went mad and a big row started. Thomas fled before it could get any worse, but my mother got the brunt of my father's anger. He kept shouting and calling her names "whore ,slut, dirty fuckin' bitch etc" I was in my room at the time and remember crying and putting my hands over my ears to try and block out the noise - Veronica was crying and Catherine was trying to comfort me.

Then it got worse, I could hear screaming and pleading I could'nt stand it, ingoring Catherine I rushed into my parent's room and was shocked to see my father hitting my mother, until she fell to the floor and kicking her when she was down. I was only two at the time and had never witnessed or experianced violence before. My father saw my tear-stained face watching him , "This is what happens when you are bad, Mommy has been very bad and needs to be taught a lesson!" He then ordered my mother to pack her things and get out of the house. She hurridly packed and took hold of my hand , called Catherine and picked up Veronica, and headed for the front door.

"Where do you think you're taking my children!" my father shouted.

"There my kids, and they need to be with their mother."

"I'm not letting you take my girls anywhere - they won't grow up whores like you!"

"Get out of the way Frank"

My father took a gun out of his pocket ant held it to my mother's head. " Give me back my kids or I'll kill you."

Terrified, my mother handed Veronica to Catherine and told us to stay with our dad.

"W- When can I see them?"

"Never, I'm not letting you near my kids ever again"

"No - please I have to see my kids!"

"You should have thought of that before you slept with another man - now Get out of my house!!"

Mother was sobbing as she kissed the three of us goodbye, "Mommy loves you very much , I want you all to know that!" Picking up her suitcase, she left the house, as she went out the door, I shouted "bye Mommy, I love you too!"


End file.
